In order to analyze, design and/or fabricate structures, parts and/or components, large-scale three-dimensional (3D) computational models have been used. These models include finite element (FE) analysis models to represent the body being analyzed. It is difficult to accurately represent these irregular geometries or spaces by a meshed mass in these computational models, and so the representation of these irregular spaces has been limited to approximations in the models.
In addition, to predict the mechanical integrity of irregular geometries using FE analysis, the 3D geometry of the structure has been found to be an essential contributor to the resulting stress conditions and so must be represented in the model as accurately as possible. For example, complex finite element analysis models have been used to evaluate the mechanical integrity of salt surrounding existing petroleum storage caverns. However, these prior models lack the precision to accurately model the caverns for some types of analysis.
The U.S. Strategic Petroleum Reserve (SPR) uses 62 salt caverns to store crude oil at four sites located along the Gulf Coast. As of 2016, the reserve contains approximately 700 million barrels (MMB) of crude oil. Most of the caverns were solution mined by the U.S. Department of Energy (DOE) resulting in irregular cavern geometry, spacing, and depth. The irregularity of the shape may be further compounded if a salt fall occurs within the cavern. Large-scale, three-dimensional computational models have been used to model the geo-mechanical behavior of these underground storage facilities. These models include simplified cylindrical shapes of the caverns for modeling purposes.
Additionally, complex shapes or parts may be modeled as simplified shapes to reduce the number of elements to save on computer run time. For example, a complex part may be modeled with less fidelity to save on computer run time, the part may then be fabricated, and a finishing process may be used to bring the part into fabrication specification.
The need remains, therefore, for systems, methods and computer program products that can more precisely model complex geometries for analysis, design and fabrication.